wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Złoty trójkąt/II/01
| autor=Maurice Leblanc | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=1}}/I/11|Część I Rozdział XI | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} CZEŚĆ II. ZWYCIĘSTWO ARSENIUSZA LUPIN. ROZDZIAŁ I. W OBLICZU ŚMIERCI. — Nie!... nie!... — wykrzyknął Patrycyusz — to być nie może!... Rzucił się znowu do drzwi, do okien, próbował trząść, drapać, wyłamywać!... Tak samo pewno ongi czynił jego ojciec... I tak samo — bez żadnego rezultatu... — Ach!... mateczko Koralio!... najdroższa mateczko Koralio!... — zawołał z rozpaczą — to moja wina!... To ja wtrąciłem cię w przepaść... powodowany szaleńczą ambicyą, chciałem walczyć sam!... Nie zażądałem pomocy od tych, którzy jej udzielić mogli... Myślałem, że podołam sam... Przebacz mi, Koralio!... Młoda kobieta opadła na fotel... Patrycyusz prawie, że na klęczkach opasał ramionami jej kolana... Uśmiechnęła się, aby go uspokoić i rzekła łagodnie: — Uspokój się drogi przyjacielu, nie traćmy odwagi... Może mylimy się... Może jesteśmy tylko ofiarami jakiegoś dziwnego przypadkowego zbiegu okoliczności... — Ale ta data!... ta data dnia dzisiejszego wypisana inną ręką... — Koralio, czy to nie wskazuje na premedytacyę, chęć niezaprzeczoną skończenia raz z nami na zawsze!... Przebiegł ją dreszcz, ale jeszcze nie chciała poddać się rozpaczy... — A choćby tak było, to nie należy tracić nadziei... Żyjemy jeszcze, mamy przecież nietylko wrogów, ale i przyjaciół... Oni będą nas szukali... — Zapewne, ale czy nas znajdą?... Wszak sami staraliśmy się o to, aby nikt nie wiedział, dokąd się udajemy... Nikt nie wie o istnieniu tego domu... — A stary Szymon?... — Stary Szymon był tutaj, złożył wieniec na grobie, ale razem z nim przybył ktoś inny, kto ma wpływ na niego i może teraz już pozbył się go, gdy stary odegrał swą rolę... — A zatem, Patrycyuszu?... — A zatem czekajmy. Sam fakt uwięzienia nas — nie znaczy jeszcze, żeśmy bez ratunku zgubieni... Choćby atakowano — będziemy walczyć... Nie poddamy się tak łatwo... Przedewszystkiem stwierdzić należy, czy niema tu jakiegoś wejścia, przez które mógłby niespodzianie wtargnąć wróg... Godzinne poszukiwania nie dały żadnych rezultatów. Wówczas Patrycyusz nabił swoje oba rewolwery i położył je na stole, aby je mieć w każdej chwili pod ręką. — Możemy teraz być spokojni... — rzekł. Każdy, kto się wejść ośmieli — padnie trupem!... Ale wspomnienie przeszłości przygniatało ich niezmiernym ciężarem. Każde słowo, każdy ich ruch był tylko jakby powtórzeniem tego, co już przed laty zostało wypowiedzianem i wykonanem w zupełnie analogicznych warunkach. Ojciec Patrycyusza napewno tak samo przygotowywał broń. Matka Koralii bezwątpienia składała ręce w modlitwie. Oboje razem barykadowali drzwi, badali mury i podnosili dywany, chcąc się przekonać, czy w podłodze nie znajduje się jakaś kryjówka. Chcąc się rozerwać trochę przerzucali książki, powieści, broszury, które niegdyś czytali ich rodzice. Na niektórych stronicach na końcu rozdziału, lub końcu tomu widniało po kilka wierszy, pisanych ołówkiem lub piórem. Były to listy. Na jednej z książek przeczytali: „Ukochany mój Patrycyuszu. Przybiegłam tu dzisiaj rano, ażeby przeżyć raz jeszcze myślą to cudowne wczoraj. Ażeby marzyć o przyszłości. Jeżeli przybędziesz przedemną, przeczytasz te słowa. Wyczytasz, że cię kocham.” Na innej książce: „Koralio najdroższa! Wyjechałaś. Nie zobaczę cię aż jutro. A nie chcę opuszczać schronienia naszej miłości nie powiedziawszy ci wprzód poraz już nie wiem który...” Przejrzeli w ten sposób przeważną część książek, znajdując tam zamiast wskazówek, jakich szukali, słowa miłości i namiętności. Prawie dwie godziny upłynęły im na tem oczekiwaniu w tej męce niepewności. — Cisza — rzeki Patrycyusz. Tutaj nic się nie zdarzy. I to właśnie jest może najfatalniejsze. Bo jeśli nic się nie zdarzy, to jakże stąd się wydostaniemy. A w takim wypadku... Koralia domyśliła się, co Patrycyusz chciał powiedzieć. Widmo strasznej śmierci głodowej zamajaczyło w rogu pokoju. Ale po chwili Patrycyusz wykrzyknął: — Nie, nie! Tego nie mamy się co obawiać. — Nigdy w życiu! Ażeby ludzie tak jak my młodzi i zdrowi — na to potrzeba przynajmniej kilku dni. A do tego czasu pomoc nadejdzie. — Jaka pomoc? — zapytała Koralia. — No oczywiście nasi żołnierze Ya-Bon, sędzia Desmalions, zaniepokoją się, jeśli nasza nieobecność przeciągnie się dłużej niż przez jedną noc. — Ależ sam pan powiedziałeś, że oni nie wiedza, gdzie my się znajdujemy. — Dowiedzą się. To bardzo łatwo. Wązka uliczka rozdziela oba ogrody. A zresztą wszystko cośmy uczynili jest zanotowane w pamiętniku schowanym w szufladzie mego biurka. Ya-Bon wie o tem dokumencie. Z pewnością nie zapomni o tem powiedzieć sędziemu. A potem, potem Szymon. Co się z nim stało. Przecież chyba ktoś zwrócił uwagę na to, dokąd on się wydala. Może sam udzieli jakiejś informacyi. Ale te słowa nie mogły jej pocieszyć i natchnąć ufnością. Przeczuwała, że jeśli nie umrą z głodu, to tylko dlatego, że wróg wynalazł dla nich jakąś inną torturę. Sama przymusowa bezczynność była już straszną męczarnią. Patrycyusz rozpoczął znowu przeglądanie książek i w jednej z nich wydanej w roku 1895, zauważył dwie stronnice zlepione razem. Ostrożnie rozkleił kartki i wyczytał tam słowa skreślone ręką jego ojca: „Synu mój Patrycyuszu! Jeżeli będziesz czytał kiedyś te słowa, to chcąc się dowiedzieć prawdy o mojej śmierci, szukaj na ścianie pracowni pomiędzy dwoma oknami. Być może, iż będę miał czas zanotować tam wszystko”. Widocznie więc obie ofiary przewidywały swój koniec tragiczny, widocznie ojciec Patrycyusza i matka Koralii wiedzieli, iż przychodząc do tego pawilonu, narażają się na niebezpieczeństwo. Chodziło teraz o to, aby sprawdzać, czy ojciec Patrycyusza zdołał wykonać swój plan. Pomiędzy dworna oknami biegła tak jak przez cały pokój lamperya z drzewa. Patrycyusz i Koralia zauważyli już poprzednio, że ten pas z drzewa w tem miejscu odznaczał się nieco ciemniejszym kolorem, aniżeli dalsza część lamperyi. Patrycyusz z łatwością zdołał podnieść deskę. Pod nią znajdowała się biała ściana, na której wypisano atramentowym ołówkiem szereg wierszy. — To ten sam sposób jakim posługuje się stary Szymon. Pisze na murach a następnie maskuje to drzewem, albo marmurem. Pospiesznie Patrycyusz odrywał także inne sąsiednie deski, odsłaniając pismo swego ojca, Z jakimże wzruszeniem odcyfrował je teraz. Wszak ojciec pisał to w chwili, gdy śmierć czaiła się tuż... tuż... W kilka godzin później nie żył. Było to niejako świadectwo jego agonii i być może oskarżeniem nieprzyjaciela, który go zabił i jego ukochaną. Zaczął czytać półgłosem: „Zapisuję to wszystko po to, by kiedyś po latach zasłużona kara spotkała bandytę. Koralia i ja umrzemy niezawodnie, ale przynajmniej nie zginiemy bez śladu... ktoś się dowie — jaka była przyczyna naszej śmierci”... Kilka dni temu powiedział do Koralu: — Odpychasz pani, moją miłość, okazujesz mi wstręt i nienawiść... Dobrze, przyjmuję to do wiadomości, ale zginiesz i ty i twój kochanek... Zabiję was w ten sposób, że nikt nie będzie mógł podejrzywać we mnie winowajcy waszej śmierci... Wszyscy będą przekonani, że to samobójstwo... Znasz mnie Koralio, wiesz że nie jestem z tych ludzi, którzy, rzucają pogróżki na wiatr... Wszystko już przygotowane do czynu!... „Istotnie wszystko już przygotował... Nie znał mnie wprawdzie wcale, ale musiał wiedzieć, że się spotykamy tutaj — w tym pawilonie... I dlatego postanowił, aby właśnie ten pawilon — był naszym grobem... W jaki sposób zamierza nas zabić?... Niewiadome. Może mamy umrzeć z głodu?... Już od czterech godzin jesteśmy uwięzieni... Zatrzasnęły się za nami ciężkie dębowe drzwi... Wszystkie inne wyjścia, okna i drzwi — zostały zamurowane — widocznie tej nocy... ucieczka niemożliwa... Co z nami będzie?... Tutaj urywał się odsłonięty kawałek pamiętnika na ścianie... Patrycyusz rzekł: — Widzisz, Koralio, oni przechodzili te same męczarnie, jakie my obecnie przeżywamy... Tak samo dręczyli się bezsilnem oczekiwaniem... Czytajmy dalej: Oderwał znowu kawałek deski i czytał dalej: „Ach! gdybym tylko ja sam miał cierpieć i umierać!... Ale najstraszniejsze przeczucie, że pociągam za sobą w otchłań ukochaną Koralię... Biedactwo najdroższe moje!... Zdaje mi się, że widzę jak na jej słodkie twarzyczce rozlewa się bladość śmierci... Przebacz mi!... przebacz, najdroższa!...” Patrycyusz szepnął: — Kochał tak matkę twoją, jak ja ciebie kocham... I mnie śmierć nie przeraża... Ale ty, ty Koralio!... dla której zniósłbym z radością najsroższe tortury... Począł wielkiemi krokami przemierzać pokój. Gniew go znowu ogarnął z całą siłą. — Ja cię ocalę, Koralio. Nie pozwolę ci zginąć marnie, przysięgam! Jakże to miło będzie wywrzeć pomstę. Zgotuję mu los taki sam, jaki on nam zgotował. Tutaj, w tym pawilonie umrze... Tutaj... Znowu zaczął odrywać kawałki drzewa, chcąc dowiedzieć się rzeczy, które mogły mu być użytecznemi w prowadzonej w identycznych okolicznościach walce. Ale zdania, które przeczytał, były jakby tylko parafraza tego, co on sam przed chwilą powiedział. Była to zapowiedź zemsty. „Koralio! On poniesie karę. Jeżeli my go sami ukarzemy, to zacięży na nim ręka sprawiedliwości Boskiej. Nie, jego plan piekielny udać się nie może. Nikt przecież nie uwierzy, ażebyśmy popełnili samobójstwo, chcąc wyzwolić się z istnienia, które było dla nas jednem pasmem szczęścia i radości. Zbrodnia się wykryje. To co ja tutaj notuję, to będzie dowodem niezaprzeczonym”. — Słowa, same słowa — wykrzyknął Patrycyusz rozczarowany. Słowa groźby i bólu. Ale żadnego faktu, któryby stanowił nić przewodnią. Ojcze mój, czy nic mi nie powiesz takiego, żebym mógł ocalić córkę twojej Koralii. Jeśli twoja Koralia umarła, niechaj moja żyje. Ojcze mój, pomóż mi, poradź mi. Ale ojciec odpowiadał synowi analogicznemi wezwaniami rozpaczy. „Kto nam dopomoże? Zamurowani w tym grobowcu, pogrzebani żywcem, skazani na mękę bez możności obrony. Tam na stole, leży mój rewolwer. Poco mi ta broń. Wróg nie będzie nas atakował. Jego pomocnikiem jest czas. Czas nieubłagany, bezlitosny. Kto nam pospieszy z pomocą. — Kto uratuje moja ukochaną Koralię?” Koralia wzruszona zaczęła płakać. Patrycyusz podrażniony do najwyższego stopnia widokiem jej łez, zrywał gorączkowo dalsze kawałki lamperyi. I czytał dalej: „Co to takiego? Odnieśliśmy wrażenie, jak gdyby ktoś stąpał tam w ogrodzie. Tak jest. Przyłożywszy ucho do muru zdawało się nam, że słyszymy jakieś kroki. Czy to możliwe? — O, gdybyż tak było... Nareszcie byłaby to przynajmniej walka. A wszystko lepsze od tej ciszy dławiącej i od tej niepewności bez końca. Tak, tak, rzeczywiście. Wyraźnie słychać jakiś szmer. Szmer podobny do uderzenia łopatą w twardą ziemię. Ktoś kopie ziemię, nie przed samym domem, ale z prawej strony, koło kuchni”. Patrycyusz podwoił swoje wysiłki. Koralia dopomagała mu. I oczom ich odsłaniał się dalszy ciąg pamiętnika: „Upłynęła godzina. W ciszy, którą mącił tylko szmer wyrzucanej łopatą ziemi. A potem ktoś wszedł do westybulu. Kroki jednego człowieka. To on widocznie. Tak, napewno on... Poznaliśmy jego kroki. Kieruje się wstronę kuchni, gdzie znowu pracuje łopatą, ale tak jakby walił nią w kamień. Słyszeliśmy także trzask łamanego kamienia. A teraz on powrócił do ogrodu. Potem znowu szmer, który idzie wzdłuż domu, jak gdyby wskazując, że nędznik musi wznieść się wyżej, ażeby umieścić swoje narzędzie kaźni”. Patrycyusz przestał czytać i spojrzał. Oboje wytężyli słuch. Młodzieniec rzekł cicho, po chwili: — Czy słyszysz? — Tak, tak — odparła Koralia. — Słyszę. Kroki z zewnątrz. Przed domem lub w ogrodzie. Przyłożyli ucho do ściany i słuchali. Istotnie ktoś szedł. Patrycyusz i Koralia doznali tego samego uczucia ulgi co ich rodzice niegdyś, skoro odgadli, że wróg się zbliża. Ten ktoś tajemniczy obszedł dwa razy dom dookoła. Ale oni nie poznali czyje to kroki. Potem przez kilka minut znowu trwała cisza. A potem szmer. Patrycyusz rzekł głucho, jakby powtarzał tylko słowa skreślone przez jego ojca 20 lat temu: — To szmer, jaki powoduje wyrzucanie ziemi łopatą. Tak, to musiało być to. Ktoś kopał ziemię. I to nie przed domem, ale z prawej strony, koło kuchni. Upłynęła godzina. Ziemia spadała ciągle z łopaty. Patrycyusz i Koralia odnosili wrażenie, że to dla nich kopią grób. Grabarzowi nie spieszy się. Odpoczywa, potem znowu wraca do roboty. — Przestał kopać. — Tak, Koralio. Wchodzi do westybulu. Poco zresztą słuchać. Wystarczy przypomnieć tylko sobie. Idzie w stronę kuchni, a potem słychać znowu uderzenia łopaty, ale o twardy kamień. A potem, potem, Koralio trzask łamanego kamienia. Wspomnienia przeszłości mieszały się z faktami strasznej rzeczywistości. Przeszłość i teraźniejszość zlewały się w jedno. Przewidywali wypadki w tej samej chwili, kiedy one już się odbywały. Wróg okrążył dom dwa razy, a potem nagle zdawało się „że szmer idzie wzdłuż domu, jak gdyby nędznik zmuszony był wznieść się wyżej, aby umieścić swoje narzędzia kaźni”. A potem, potem, co stać się miało? Nie śmieli pytać o to napisu na ścianie. Wróg wszedł z powrotem w głąb domu i za chwilę posłyszeli stuk jakichś przedmiotów nagromadzonych jeden na drugim. Takie same szmery w dwóch sąsiednich pokojach. Za zamurowanemi drzwiami, potem tosamo powtórzyło się za oknami, a potem jakiś szmer na dachu. Spojrzeli po sobie. Tym razem nie mogli już wątpić, że to zbliża się rozwiązanie tragedyi, albo przynajmniej jedna z końcowych scen. Co stanie się teraz? Czy wróg ukaże nareszcie swe nienawistne oblicze w oknie sufitu, skąd płynęło ku nim światło... — Idzie... idzie... — Zbliża się... — Zobaczymy go nareszcie!... — Ukaże się nam — tak jak niegdyś ukazał się naszym rodzicom!... — rzekł Patrycyusz. — Tak!... ale oni wiedzieli — szepnęła Koralia — kto jest ich wrogiem... A my nie wiemy... Oni znali swego wroga... Zadrżała na wspomnienie człowieka, który zabił jej matkę: — To on — nie prawdaż?... — Tak jest!... on!... Oto jego imię — zapisane przez mojego ojca... I pochyliwszy się wskazywał palcem: — Widzisz... czytaj.... To imię... Essares... Czytaj Koralio!... „Szybka w okienku podniosła się, popchnięta ręką czyjąś... Zobaczyliśmy... Spoglądał na nas, śmiejąc się szyderczo... Łotr!... Essares... Essares... A potem na nasze głowy spadł jakiś przedmiot... Była to drabinka... drabinka sznurowa... W pierwszej chwili nie rozumieliśmy co to znaczy... Ale zaraz dostrzegłem, że do jednego szczebla drabinki przymocowana jest kartka papieru... A na kartce słowa, skreślone ręką Essaresa: „Niech Koralia wyjdzie sama... Daruję jej życie... Daję wam dziesięć minut czasu do namysłu... Po upływie tego terminu...” — Ach! — wykrzyknął Patrycyusz — czy i to się powtórzy?... Ta drabina... drabina sznurowa, którą znalazłem w pokoju starego Szymona!... Kapitan poczuł na swojej ręce zgięte kurczowo palce Koralii... — Cicho!... oto on!... — Nie!... nie!... — Tak.... to on... Szybka opadła ku dołowi, pchnięta czyjąś ręką... I ujrzeli twarz w otworze okna... Była to twarz starego Szymona... Nawet się nie zdziwili, tak przywykli już do tego, że Szymon w ich istnieniu odgrywa jakąś tajemniczą, niezrozumiałą rolę... Kim właściwie jest ten człowiek... Nieświadomym wspólnikiem zbrodniarza?... uosobieniem ślepej mocy przeznaczenia?... Wszystko jedno... w każdym razie on działa... on atakuje... Patrycyusz szepnął: — Waryat... waryat... Ale Koralia zaoponowała: — Może jednak on nie jest waryatem... Drżała wstrząsana dreszczem nieopisanej grozy. Szymon spoglądał na nich z poza swoich żółtych okularów, nie poruszając się, niby posąg przedstawiający geniusza zła... Patrycyusz i Koralia dłoń w dłoni czekali na to, co się stanie. I nagle na ich głowy spadł jakiś przedmiot, i zawisnął w powietrzu. Drabina... Drabina sznurowa tasama, którą widział w szafie starego Szymona. Taksamo jak tamci niegdyś patrzyli po sobie. Ale teraz oni wiedzieli już, że wszystko się powtórzy z najdokładniejszą ścisłością. I oczy ich szukały nieuniknionej kartki, która powinna być przypięta do jednego ze szczebli drabiny. Znaleźli ją odrazu. Tę kartkę pożółkłą, zmiętą. Była to tasama kartka, którą lat 20 temu wstecz napisał Essares. I taksamo jak wówczas miała być wyrazem pokusy i groźby. „Niech Koralia wyjdzie stąd sama. Daruję jej życie. Daję wam 10 minut do namysłu. Po upływie tego terminu...”